


70%旅行

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: dele ディーリー
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 祐太郎笑了：“什么嘛，亲亲呢？”





	70%旅行

**Author's Note:**

> 平行宇宙。

圭司发现自己的胡子刮了一半。

这本没有什么可说的——意外地，他属于体毛颇旺盛的类型，一天不刮脸上就会冒出青色胡茬，因此这样的固定流程本不该觉得不习惯。

除了他现在站着以外。

即使一向以冷感形象示人如同坂上圭司，也依旧因为这事实不可避免地惊讶到丢开手中的剃刀。看到半边脸光滑而半边脸满布剃须泡沫的男人在溅满了池水的镜中瞪圆了眼睛滑稽地和自己对视的画面，圭司慢慢冷静了下来。

自己此刻是在站着。

试着在狭小的浴室里走了几步，意外地顺利。我还没有忘记走路啊，圭司心想。

当然不可能冷静地完成剃须、当务之急是确认身在何处的人，理所当然地步出了房门。所处的地方并不是惯常所待的地下室，甚至没有一处是熟悉的。墙上悬挂着月历上用红色铅笔打着圈儿，整个环境颇有居家气质。

探索过程没有持续很久。事实上，只停留在时间确认这一步，就因为另一间浴室里传来的冲水声而中断了。门开了，圭司近乎松了一口气。是祐太郎，穿着白色T恤和家居裤的组合，用毛线织的发带扎着头发，看来是刚刚洗完脸——鬓角还沾着一点点白色的泡沫。看起来几乎像个普通的大学男生。

“诶，舞酱呢？”

“校车已经开走了。”圭司听见自己冷静地说道。

“我居然没送她出门……好早啊，幸亏还有圭在。跟你比起来我真是不合格的爸爸啊。”

圭司因为这世界奇妙的设定陷入巨大震惊无法自拔。

 

 

这绝无可能是恶作剧——自己站着就是最好的证明。唯一合理的解释是梦境。然而倘使如此，圭司为其中映照出的自己的世界观所震撼。——这是什么关系？和祐太郎、和舞？自己在潜意识里觉得是这样吗？

“圭？”

圭司回过神来，发觉祐太郎正满脸奇怪地看着他：“怎么了？紧张吗？心理测试又不是第一次做了，嗯？”一边“还好吗？”地伸出手来探他的额头。

“我没事。”

“没事吗？”

祐太郎很担心的样子，再三确认才放过这个话题，转过头去哗啦啦地拉开衣柜的门。

 

“今天穿什么？”祐太郎问他。

“那个。”圭司指了指沙发。他刚才就发现了，那里放着颇有他平时风格的黑色套装。看上去有点旧。“当然啦，”祐太郎点了点头，“穿得舒服最重要嘛。不想引起注意吗？才穿了这么‘70%’的衣服？”

“啊。”圭司注意到他穿着一套从未见过的粉色西装，头发在脑后扎成一个小小的马尾。“你呢？你怎么穿得这么隆重？”

“你忘了吗，剧团面试啊，没办法呢。这么说我也要穿得普通点以免影响别人对我的专业判断啊——”

祐太郎又絮絮叨叨起来，满屋团团乱转着寻找搭配的鞋子。你这样穿已经很不普通了，圭司心想，非常可爱。

“可爱吗？”

啊，听到了啊。

“谢谢。以及——”祐太郎笑嘻嘻地提起手里的鞋子作为展示，圭司认真地看了，是皮革材质的靴子，带有自然而不邋遢的穿着痕迹，确实是毫不违和的搭配。

“70%，嗯？”

“70%。”祐太郎大笑起来。

 

“我先走啦。”祐太郎嘴上这样说着，身体却完全与出门相反地、直直地冲他走了过来，停住以后就那样双手撑膝地扬着脸看他。真会撒娇啊。

这样的出神过了几秒，祐太郎不满的声音传来：“什么嘛——”

“怎么了？”

“亲亲呢？”祐太郎指了指自己微微撅起的嘴唇。

圭司浑身僵硬。已经发展到这步了吗，他们？眼看祐太郎眼中的疑惑越发深重，他忽然想起自己脸上残留的剃须泡沫：“我……”

祐太郎毫不在意地凑过来“什么嘛，又不是没有过”地啄了一口，神奇地没有丝毫沾到。真软啊，圭司心想，的确没有过。他不想承认这简单又复杂的肢体接触一方面让他觉得抱歉，另一方面又确实让他心情甜蜜——甚至因为仿佛代替了别人的人生、因为微妙的负罪感而更加觉得甜蜜。

“那，祝你顺利啦。面试完我过去接你。”祐太郎摆摆手。圭司心乱如麻，附和倒是冲口而出：“祝你成功。”祐太郎闻言笑弯了眼睛，旋即换上鞋出门了。

 

这是另一个宇宙。——圭司知道这么说像是疯了，但事实就是如此。

 

半梦半醒之间他听见祐太郎黏乎乎带着鼻音的声音：“真像梦一样啊。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

我何尝不是在梦中啊，圭司想。

“圭——”

“怎么了？”

“我想干那个。”

圭司吓了一跳，头皮发麻。并且不知道是慌乱还是什么——他几乎立刻、立刻就有反应了。

我早就想和他做了，圭司被这念头钉在原地动弹不得。

“几点钟了？”

“这种事情怎样都好吧。”

他感到祐太郎一点点地贴过来，捉起他的手按在自己胸前。隔着薄薄一层白T，他发现祐太郎的心跳快而有力，不断在他手底下鼓动着。下身热而硬的东西和他的碰在一起，两个人几乎同时倒吸一口冷气。

“我啊，特别想和圭做。老早之前就想过了，圭在床上是什么样子呢？”祐太郎贴着他的耳朵，“想把我自己献给圭，想完全接纳圭。这样的念头很早就有了。”呼吸热热地喷在他耳根，又痒又麻。

“我说，圭，让我看看吧？”

圭司堵住了他的嘴唇。

 

真软啊，圭司心想。嘴唇也是，那里也是，很好地接纳了。床头柜里拆封的安全套也好，用到一半的润滑剂也好，这样的生活仿佛在完全无法肖想的何地等着他，而今不费力气地得到了。面前的肉体也在等着他，像内里滑嫩的蚌一样，忍受着异物突入一样地吞吃着他的器官。

“觉得疼吗？”祐太郎额头遍布薄汗，将他的刘海沾湿在脸上。圭司觉得有点抱歉。

“啊……不疼，”祐太郎微微抬了抬腰，又精疲力竭一般地落回床垫，“还蛮舒服的。”

“别逞强啊。”

“我才没有，我说，圭——”祐太郎艰难地伸手下去，圭司能感到他正抚摸着两人相连的部位，那里正在被满满地撑开着，随着祐太郎吃痛的呼吸而偶有收缩。因为对方蹙着眉头，他疑心自己变得更硬了。

“我在这里，请你爱我吧。”

祐太郎的眼睛正望着他的。圭司觉得那其中充满了情欲和悲伤。祐太郎的心跳很快，宛如海浪拍打礁岸，发出巨大的声响。是有蝴蝶在那里扇动翅膀吗？

他低下头吻了吻祐太郎的左胸膛。满含情欲的潮水猛地涌上来之前，祐太郎早他一步地射了。

 

 

“我说，你想回去吗？”

“嗯？”祐太郎兀自喘息着，但圭司明显感到手里抱着的白且瘦的躯体一瞬间变得僵硬，“什么？”

“你不是这里的人啊。”

祐太郎没有说话。

“我是想留在这里的。”

“诶？！”祐太郎惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，“那本来的——你本来的人生呢？我是说，虽然这样很好，但是——”

圭司打断了他：“有点——只是有点这样想。方法尚且不论，我们能回到原本的宇宙当中吗？这难道不是巧合吗，你我在这里重逢。这样的巧合还能延续吗？”

“但我是要回去的。”这样说完，明显感到祐太郎紧绷的情绪松弛了下来，“大概还有人需要这份工作，这不是我的生活。我不愿意离开你。”他坦白地说，“有人需要我的工作是事实，这也是事实。”

祐太郎笑了。

“舞酱也需要。”祐太郎说。圭司几乎被他逗笑。

“回去以后还要这么叫吗？”

“不。”祐太郎的嘴撅得更厉害了，让圭司很想亲亲他。他也的确这么做了。

 

=====

 

“请你确认委托人的情况。”

“好。那、我去啦。”

祐太郎拍下了委托人的住址。将手机放回口袋、本该出门的他却完全相反地停留在圭司的面前，双手撑膝、似笑非笑地望着他。高窗里投进的夏天下午白亮的阳光投射在他的脸上，让他看上去像一个普通的大学男生。

是你吗，圭司心想。“一路小心？”他试探性地问道。

祐太郎笑了：“什么嘛，亲亲呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 人物不属于我。很OOC，我感觉不像剧，像我看综艺看多了。大家谨慎观看，我也不会写故事，一时兴起而已，莫名其妙的剧情和文风都是我的责任，对不起。
> 
> 以及我不知道有没有撞设定，我觉得还蛮常见的设定，所以如果朋友们有这样觉得请跟我说一声，我会删除。


End file.
